ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Academia (Live-Action Film)
My Hero Academia (Japanese: 僕のヒーローアカデミア) is an upcoming American-Japanese action-superhero film, based on the Weekly Shonen Jump series written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi of the same name. The film was announced in October of 2018, when Legendary Entertainment acquired the rights to produce a live-action adaptation of the beloved series. Synopsis "Based on the first season of the anime, the film retells the story of Izuku Midorya, a boy born without superpowers (called quirks) in a world where they have become the norm, but who still dreams of becoming a hero himself. He is scouted by the world's greatest hero, who shares his quirk with Izuku after recognizing his potential, and later enrolls him in a high school for heroes in training." Cast * Michael Cera as Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya: A timid but kind boy born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might due to his innate heroism and has since become his close pupil as well as a student at U.A. High School. All Might passed on his Quirk to Izuku, making Izuku the ninth holder of One For All. * Dwayne Johnson as Toshinori Yagi / All Might: The No.1 Hero who bears the title of the world's Symbol of Peace as well as the eighth holder of the One For All Quirk. * Luke Benward as Katsuki Bakugo: Izuku's childhood friend and classmate. He possesses the Quirk Explosion '''that causes his sweat to have the properties of nitroglycerin which he can detonate at will, causing him to be egotistical and a borderline sadist from being praised. * Debby Ryan as Uraraka Ochaco / Uravity: Deku's best friend/love interest and a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. * TBA as Tenya lida: A student of U.A. High School's Class 1-A and it's newfound class president. * TBA as Shoto Todoroki: A student in Class 1-A who was accepted into U.A. High School through official recommendations to train to become a Pro Hero. * Hayley Kiyoko as Momo Yaoyorozu / Creati: A student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A and got into U.A. through official recommendations. * Ben Schwartz as Hanta Sero: A student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. His quirk allows him to eject cellophane tape-like material from his elbows, as well as retract it. * Norman Reedus as Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head: 'A Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-A. * Cloris Leachman as Chiyo Shuzenji / Recovery Girl: The single nurse at U.A. High School. * Peter Dinklage as Sorahiko / Gran Torino: A retired pro hero, former homeroom teacher at U.A. High School, and mentor to Toshinori Yagi and Izuku Midoriya. * Samantha Jo as Nemuri Kayama / Midnight: A Pro Hero and faculty member at U.A. High School, who teaches Modern Hero Art History. She was also the Chief Referee of the U.A. Sports Festival for first-year students. * Scarlett Johanssen as Mitsuki Bakugo: Katsuki Bakugo's mother and the wife of Masaru Bakugo. Trivia * Matthew McConaughey was considered for the role of Shota Aizawa. * Directors Anthony and Joe Russo were the top choice to direct the film, ''Shazam! director David F. Sandberg was second. * Vaporwave Productions provided additional special effects. Category:Upcoming Category:Live-Action Category:Anime Films Category:Superhero Comedy Category:Superhero films Category:My Hero Academia Category:Vaporwave Productions films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Films based on Anime Category:Anime Category:Vaporwave Productions